Those eyes That voice
by WorldGotASmile
Summary: Blaine has been working in a coffe shop to pay his studies since his father doesn't want to have a son as a fag any more. Kurt has been blind since he was eight when he got into an horrible accident that took not just the possibility of see again also his mother. Bind!Kurt. Waitress!Blaine
1. Those hands

**Hello! This is the first time I publish a fanfiction. My grammar it's probably horrible! Sorry, but English is not my first language. I will try my best! Wish you enjoy this!... so here we go!**

* * *

It took a Kurt a lot to find a good coffee shop. The most of them were not really gratefully to have a blind kid as one of their habitual. Not this case. He knew he was welcome. Everybody help him and never mind to say what kind of biscuits and pies were in front of him. That was he likes of coming here. There was also that voice_. That beautiful voice._

_There he was again. That blue vacant eyes entered again throw the door. He was smiling, like always. He steps in front of me, without knowing it was me. He was like a dream._

"Hi!" He said with his beautiful voice. "A non-fat mocha, please"

"Something else?" Blaine asks trying to spend just one second more with him.

"No, thanks" He said smiling.

Blaine turned around to prepare his coffee, while he was thinking.

_He smile was bigger when he realizes it was me? This mean he likes me! No he doesn't. Why on earth a guy like him would like you? Blaine, you don't even know if he is gay_.

"Here you have" Blaine say while he put it in his hand. _Those beautiful hands. _

"Thank you" Kurt says while giving the money to the man in front of him.

_We had just touch! We had just touch! Kurt calm down he has just touch your hand. He has just touched my hand! My hand! His hand! It has just… Kurt don't act like a teenager and sit down before you turn red._

_God! Have I just touched his hand? Has he just flush! Blaine, that boy hasn't just flush because of you. Look at he! He is just so adorable!_


	2. The favor

"Santana... Can you do me a favor?" Kurt asked to his housemate that was sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I guess.."

"It is about a guy" Kurt said, trying to not got listen.

"LITTLE KURTIE WANNA HAVE FUN!"

"SANTANA!" Kurt shouted to her friend. "You know what, it's not important. Just forget it"

"Sorry, ask."

"It's not important. I mean I don't know anything about him... Just forget I said something"

"Terrible mistake. You have started, now you have to finish" Santana said. "Where have you met him? Is he gay? He is probably super hot... I mean, come on, it's the first time you talk with me about a guy"

"Santana! Calm down. I don't even know his name"

"What? I didn't know that you were this type of guy. At least ask the name for knowing what you have to yell while you are riding him"

"SANTANA!"

"He was the one riding? Interesting..."

"Santana! Shut up and listen!" Kurt says with an anger voice. Santana nodded and say okay in a whisper. "I haven't had sex with him. It's just this guy that works in The Blue Coffee Shop. You know the one with that voice. I have gone there for almost seven months... And hell, I can take his voice out of my head. It's... I don't know what it is... But... I just love that voice."

"That's the Kurtie that I thought you were. Falling in love just for a simple voice".

"I said I love his voice not that I am in love with him" Kurt said while putting his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, whatever... What's the favor, Hummel?" Santana asks with curiosity in her voice.

"Will you come with me next time? And describe me how he is? And read his name if it's written some where... And tell me if you think he is gay... And... "

"Yeah, you totally don't like the boy" Said Santana cutting him. "Let's go! I have never been in that coffee shop"

"But I have already been there about two hours ago... And I have never been in this hour... Maybe he is not working... And..."

"Oh, Hummel! Shut up!" Santana said while pulling Kurt arm. "Come on!"

"Kurt stop acting like a baby!" A girl shouted while entering in the shop.

"Santana! Stop yelling in public places."

Blaine turns around. It was him! Kurt. That name was a beautiful name. Oh God, they are coming. They are coming! Blaine obviously they are coming! You are the one that serves the coffee! Stop thinking say something!

"Good afternoon! What can I offer you?" Blaine said without really knowing how.

Santana looked at Kurt and he saw the smile on his face. Yeah, that must be the guy. Well, that guy was hot.

"Café con Leche and..." she said, looking at Kurt

"a non-fat mocha?" asked Blaine tries to not over-step, and trying to say 'Oh yeah, I know your coffee order'

"Yes! Thanks" Kurt said.

Blaine turns around and starts preparing the coffees. Santana took this advantage and whisper in Kurt's ear.

"I am lesbian but I know when somebody has a good ass. And that one will definitely drive you crazy..."

Kurt was about to say something when...

"Here you have" Said Blaine placing the coffees in front of them.

"I invite you" said Kurt to Santana.

"Okay" said while turning around.

"Keep the change" Said with a smile looking at where the beautiful voice came.

"Thanks," he said while putting a smile.


End file.
